Of Stars and Stone
by bonesmad
Summary: Two completely different worlds that were never meant to mix could become the perfect pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Her unfortunate childhood was common knowledge amongst the elves of Mirkwood. In fact most of them had ever been there when she was rushed into the kingdom still covered in blood and clutching desperately to Thranduil's front as he steered the giant elk. She hadn't spoken for weeks after, the sight of her parents dying under Orc hands while trying to protect her the only thing she could see when she closed her eyes and tried to rest. It was only when Legolas had started trying to talk to her that she'd slowly come out of it. She had come around to her new home slowly, and instantly showed a devotion to the King that had saved her, as well as a close friendship with his son. She had been so incredibly young when all that had happened, yet very soon after she had dedicated herself to learning how to fight. She vowed to never be helpless again, and to make herself useful to the elf that had saved her life. Everyone around her knew all this. What they didn't know was that she had exactly one thing to remember her parents by. The last thing her mother had done before she was killed was to turn to her young daughter and shove a tiny pointy object into her hand, muttering in elvish. "We love you darling. Take this and run. It is yours now. Use it well." She had then shoved Tauriel towards their back door before turning back to the snarling Orc. The next thing Tauriel knew she was being scooped up off the ground and held to Thranduil's chest. She hadn't even opened her hand until later that night when she was left alone in a dark chamber in a bed far too big for her.

As she thought about that day for the millionth time her fingers went straight to that final thing her mother had given her. Her small silver necklace that never left her neck. To others it seemed like such a small trinket, but she knew what it truly was. She knew what powers her mother had bestowed onto her. She squeezed it slightly the touched it back under the tunic. The Star Stone.

She had vivid memories of her mother wearing the necklace herself, and she recalled the night she had told her about the stone. About the unique magic it was meant to possess and the stories behind it. She had been given the stone by her own mother centuries before. From what she said it had been in their family since the beginning of ages. Now it was Tauriel only bit of family left. All her mother had said about it was that it was precious and it was powerful. She had simply told her it was a wish that you could use when you thought the moment right. The rest she had said she would tell her when she was older. That day had just never come. She had used Thranduil's extensive library to searh for more information on the sparkling gem, but had found very little other than it was a legend, a faraway tale of a star that fell to earth that gave once great act of pure magic to whoever holds it and truly believes they need its power.

The thought of this all-powerful stone had never been very heavy on her mind though. She was almost used to its presence and most days she simply forgot about it. That is until the dwarves burst into her life.

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"I saw a fire moon once…." She listened intently as he spoke, completely entranced by those dark eyes. She could have sat listening to him all night. He spoke with such wonder in his voice that she felt an insane desire to see all these things too. She found herself longing for a life beyond this kingdom. It was an incredibly strange sensation after the life she'd led. And she knew that it all had to do with the dark haired dwarf.

She told him of the stars and he told her of the lands he'd seen. She didn't even realised she'd become oblivious to everything else happening around them. The time had passed by so quickly she was scare to believe it. If anyone questioned what she had been doing for hours alone with the dwarf she would have claimed she was interrogating him.

Looking back now she knows she was falling in love.

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\\\/

She sat beside him and finally let out the breath she had been holding. He was breathing solidly now, and his colour was beginning to return. He was back from the brink of death and she could finally relax. She was shaking slightly and her own breathing was shallow. She was exhausted, she had no idea how she had summoned up the power to heal him, but she was grateful to whatever power had bestowed it on her. She had faced loss in her life and she was not ready for him to join that pain. Watching as he slept, she suddenly felt a sharp pain on her chest. Flinching she reached inside her tunic to see what was causing it. Her fingers made contact with her silver necklace and she gasped. It was burning hot. Taking it by the chain she pulled it away from her skin, using her other hand to feel if it had left a burn. Finding it hadn't she apprehensively touched the small pendant again, it was stone cold, as it always had been. She frowned truly puzzled. Had she imagined the immense heat? Had it actually just been an after effect of the healing magic she had used. Her mind was distracted as Fili returned to the kitchen, to his brother's side.

She was pondering the necklace when the dragon attacked, and had shoved it to the back of her mind since.

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"Keep it." He said closing her hand. "As a promise." Suddenly she felt this over whelming pull in her to go towards him, to follow him. It was almost like something was physically dragging her towards him. The spell was quickly broken though as Legolas's voice cut through the air. Her eyes locked with the dwarf's one last time as she tore herself away.

She made her way across the lands beside her lifelong friend, but her mind and heart were making their way to Erebor. She had no idea how this had all happened, what had drawn her so instantaneously to Kili. What force had set out to drive them together?

"Tauriel…" Legolas broke their silence after the longest of ages. She slowed down a touch, matching her pace to his. Though avoiding his eye. "You are my oldest friend. Though I am older than you. No other has mean as much to me, and I doubt ever will. I…"

Her eyes shot open, she stared at him slack jawed.

"Don't Legolas please…" she said stopping completely. He smiled the briefest of smiles.

"This is not a declaration of love. Do not be alarmed." A frown passed across her face. And she stayed silent. "I simply want to have it said that I don't agree with this… relationship you have decided to embark on. But I will always be your ally. I will always be your friend."

Tauriel's heart filled with love of her friend she slowly reached out and rested her hand on his arm.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Just don't expect me to visit the dwelling of a dwarf anytime in the future. I may concede to meet your children someday." He said, she noticed how hard he was trying to keep a serious face. The joyful moment passed quickly.

"I do not think you will have to concede to anything my friend. Even if we both survive this battle, I cannot see an easy path. Perhaps he shall even come to his senses."

"I highly doubt he will fall out of love with you." The prince stated as he began walking again.

"When the world is against you, anything is possible." She said hanging her head as she followed.

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

For the first time in her entire life she was out of breath, and had a stitch in her side. She could not get up the mountain fast enough.

"Tauriel! You are going to hurt yourself!" Legolas called after her.

"We need to warn them!"

"I know but if you fell yourself how can we." She looked over her shoulder at her lifelong friend, who followed close behind her effortlessly.

"You don't understand, they will die to defend their uncle. They will sacrifice themselves for the hopes of a home they have never known." She couldn't even feel ashamed of the tears in her eyes. "We need to get to them."

"He will also die for you…" Legolas said in a whisper that was barely carried on the wind that passed them. Tauriel's footing went out of sync and she stumbled slightly. The blonde prince reached out and caught her effortlessly. They stopped short as he held her two arms steadying her. "I heard him on the beach. He would gladly perish for you too." She took a deep breath. "Let's keep going."

"Thank you."

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

"Kili!" she called out into the mountain. She was frantically climbing when she found him, left strewn on the rocks eyes wide open.

"no!" she gasped covering her mouth. She bend down and cradled his head. File stared up at her, face frozen in pain. "Oh Fili…"she muttered. "I will find him." she gripped his hand tight and bowing slightly "He will live." A tear escaped and ran down her cheek. Closing his eyes she turned and took off further up the mountain, felling as many orcs as she could along her path, though it didn't seem to help they just kept coming.

"KILI!" she called out again.

"Tauriel!" she heard a faint response. Her heart lept, he was still alive.

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Her stomach clenched as the Orc snarled at them both, her breath left her as the sword went through him. It slid so easily through his body that she thought it a trick. Though the tear trail left on his cheek made it impossible for her to imagine him to be unharmed. An earth shattering sob ran through her as his body fell to the ground.

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

The kiss was short and bittersweet. She poured all she could into it, trying to say everything she never had the chance to utter. Then as she lifted his hand and held it to her chest it happened again. The sharpest heat shot through her and a searing pain began in her chest. Clinging to his hand with one of her own she used the other to reach under her clothes. Her fingers found the chain easily, and she pulled it out into view.

The sight dazzled her, the stone shone more brightly than anyting she had ever seen before. It seared her eyes and yet she could not look away.

While staring at the light it gave everything became clear. She knew what to do.

Tugging the chain lightly it came free from around her neck and she held it up in front of her.

"Save him." she whispered before bringing the stone to her lips and kissing it lightly.

She let it fall, watching it slowly gliding through the air to land on Kili's chest.

The light took over.

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

End of Part One


	2. Chapter 2

She opened her eyes and was stunned. The last thing she remembered was dropping the star stone. As she gasped in a deep breath she realised where she was. Clutched in the painful grasp of that vile orc.

"NO!" Kili yelled, her eyes flew to him and she saw him laying where she had, near the cliff edge grasping his side. She saw the orc snarl and draw his sword high into the air.

The stone had granted her wish, Kili was saved. She would take his place. She couldn't help but smile slightly as she locked eyes with him once more, she saw his face contort as a tear streaked down her cheeks. She felt the orcs abhorrent breath on her neck, and she knew the end was coming.

"You will let her go!" she heard the yell cutting through the suspense filled air, he was on his feet, weapon held high coming towards them.

He struck the orc just as his blade pierced her skin. She watched as her assailant's head fell forward and onto the floor. She felt Kili pulling her away, but a coldness was filling her slowly and taking her mind away from him.

"Tauriel stay with me. Look at me." He pleaded, his words light and his breath shallow. "My love please don't leave me…"

She lost control as her eyes closed. But behind her eyelids she could still see the Star Stone's light shining bright.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Her head was light, she was sure had she been standing she would be dizzy.

She didn't want to open her eyes for she knew when she did she would discover what came after life.

The groan that came as she tried to move her arm though sent a bolt of pain through her that she was not expecting to follow her after death.

"Tauriel!" a worried voice said sharply. Her head grew heavier, she used all her concentration to open her mouth. "Are you awake?" the voice said again.

"Kili…" she whispered.

"It's me!" the voice grew more excited she felt a tug on her hand.

"No no no…." she muttered, shaking her head slightly. "I was meant to save you…" how could he be with her?

"Tauriel you did. Please open your eyes darling. You're alive." The excitement had left his voice now and panic was setting in.

"He must be a dream." She said turning her head towards the voice, still keeping her eyes shut. "I am far away from him. I am dead."

"No my darling you live. You stayed with me." She felt a grasping at her hands.

She opened her eyes, blinking rapidly as her vision cleared. Nothing could have lifted her soul more that the sight of the two brown eyes that came slowly into focus.

"Kili…" she muttered, his mouth curled up into a smile.

"Tauriel." He replied, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"How…" she asked stroking his hand with her thumb.

"Thranduil saved you, bound your wounds on the mountains and spoke enchantments over you until he was sure you would live." He told her calmly, eyes cast down. "Legolas then helped me carry you to safety…." He spoke quicker then. "… I could have carried you myself were it not for my broken ribs." She smiled. "That was a month ago." He finished softly.

"A month?" she said startled. "No wonder I feel so stiff."

"You slept so long. I wondered was Thranduil wrong. Your wounds healed but you slept so deeply."

She lifted a hand to his cheek rubbing away a tear streak.

"I am sorry. I remember nothing." It was only then she noticed where she was. In a large soft bed, with the warmth of a fire surrounding her. "Are we in the Mountain?"

"Yes. Welcome to your chambers in Erebor." He smiled and stood up coming to her head and helping her sit up in the bed. she looked around in near wonder. She was in a large four poster bed that was plenty long enough for her frame. There was only one other piece of furniture in the room besides the bed, an arm chair pulled right up beside her. "Sorry it's not much to look at. We are still in rebuilds." He said suddenly very self-aware as he moved back down to sit beside her once more. She just smiled at him, taking his hand again.

"You made it to the mountain! You're home." She said stretching her shoulders as her body began to loosen.

"Yes." He nodded. "Dwarves have returned to the Lonely Mountain." She noted the sadness on his face. Then reality dawned on her.

"Who…" she started to ask. "…Fili?" she said quietly. Kili's eyes filled again.

"Fili didn't make it. He died nobly. As did my uncle. They may have lost their lives but we won the battle." He said, head held high, trying to stay strong. Her heart broke more, she leaned forward and pulled him in close to her.

"I am so sorry Kili. I wish…" she trailed off. "…I wish I could have been there for you."

He kissed her hand.

"You were." He nodded. "I came to you ever evening. I spent the nights talking to you. Waiting for you to wake. You were my constant companion and I am so glad you are finally awake. I would have died was it not for the hope of you waking. The thought of you got me through the last month." He finished finally looking up at her. A blush threatened to grace her face so she tried to lighten the mood.

"You have spent a month at my bedside. Some may say you have grown soft on an elf, Prince Kili."

"They wouldn't dare." He smirked and something passed across his eyes, not unlike the light that had shone there when he'd jested before.

It was then it dawned on her. Her eyes found the chains around his neck.

"Thorin and Fili are gone…" she muttered. "You… you are." She pulled away from him, eyes wide.

"King Under the Mountain." He nodded.

"King…"

"Don't be scared Tauriel. This is not such a big deal as you may think."

"You are the King Kili! There is not much bigger." She said drawing her legs up in front of her.

"I could be dead." He shrugged moving onto the side of the bed. "We both could be."

The memory of his cold body flashed before her eyes.

A sob threatened to escape her at the thought, she gripped his hand tightly.

"You survived." She smiled.

"Yes Amrálimé. We did." he moved his hand to her leg, she looked down at it, swallowing a lump that was beginning to form. She moved her own hand to cover his. Then looking back up caught his eye. There was a silence between them that seemed to release much of the tension both had felt building up during their short affiliation. Both their smiles widened. "I have something for you." He said breaking the silence and fumbling around with the folds in his clothing. She smirked, this was the King. "I found it when we were moving you. It was damaged I'm afraid but I tried to fixed it" He continued talking still looking. "It's not the same but I can change it…" she raised a hand up to his arm, stilling him.

"Kili what is it?" she asked trying to calm his now nervous disposition. His eyes widened, he'd found it.

"Your necklace." He pulled out the light silver chain and held it up before her.

"my…" her eyes filled with tears again. "Oh Kili…" the silver chain she'd worn for centuries swung forward and back in front of her eyes. With one large difference.

"The gem reminded me of your eyes." Kili muttered as she reached up to touch the large green stone. "I couldn't find a clear one that could match the original but I thought this would do for now. The silver work was badly damaged…" he handed it to her. "… I hope its ok."

"Kili it's perfect. How did you know it…"

"I've seen you a few times, when you think no one is watching, holding it. Did it belong to your mother?"

She nodded, afraid to talk for the tears. She swept her hair up and turned slightly. "Could you…"

He slowly moved closer and tied the chain around her neck, she could feel him scrabble with the clasp. As she turned around she held it, noting that he had not moved away.

"Elven clasps were not made for dwarven fingers…" he laughed timidly.

She took his face in her hand and pulled him the few inches towards her to capture his lips in a kiss.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

End of Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure you're able?" he asked once more from the end of the bed.

"Kili do you not wish me to come?" Tauriel asked from beside the fire as she ran a comb through her hair once more.

"Of course in do! I want nothing more! I just want you to be sure you are up to it. You were gravely injured. You've only been out of bed a day."

"Kili everyone was injured, both physically and mentally. They have all resumed normal life." She said pointedly

"Yes but they are not you..." He smiled, meaning it purely affectionately, though she did not pick up on that.

"If you don't want to be seen with me Ki..." she started, turning towards the newest addition to her room. A large wooden vanity table that had arrived filled with all her possessions. She hadn't asked, but silently thanked Legolas.

He rose from the bed and walked towards her, resting his hands gently on her shoulders and looking at her in the looking glass.

"No of course that's not it! You know that is not it. I cannot wait to be seen on your arm! It will be the highest honour I have ever received. I just want you to be sure you are ready. I've already faced some backlash for this... relationship. But I know you will face more."

She smiled again and rested her cheek on his hand.

"I have you to protect me. What have I to fear?" He grinned.

"Well that makes a change from the start of our dalliance." She just laughed softly.

"It is about time you repaid me."

"Ok then if you're sure. We're running late." He grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I would have thought a king was never late."

"Only when he is waiting on his queen..." he replied quickly. A blush hit them both together at the strength of his words.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

She drew in a deep breath and leaned back against the cold wall.

"I knew you weren't ready for this…" he said coming around the corner.

"Well I might have been if you'd warned me!" she said grinning from ear to ear.

"I presumed you knew."

"How can they dance so much after so much food!" she laughed hands still on her hips. She had been passed around the room twice it seemed and had danced with so many different dwarf's she'd actually lost count.

"Have you truly not heard of the stamina of our people?" Kili grinned impishly.

"I may have to say goodnight soon." She said ignoring his taunt.

"No one would blame you." He smiled and took her hand running his rough thumb over the back of it. "But could I ask you to wait another short while?"

"Of course." She nodded. "Why?"

"I want to show you the mountain." He pulled on her arm lightly. "I want to show you your new home." She beamed.

"It is isn't it, this is my home." She nodded, looking down at him.

"It would seem so." He turned and started walking her down the corridor away from the festivities.

"They seemed a lot more open to… to me than I could have hoped." Kili nodded.

"I believe we have Bofur to thank for that. He seems to have made them all realise that without you, they would not have a Durin on the throne."

"I shall have to thank him." she whispered.

"I have barely gotten to half of the mountain yet. a lot of it is in disrepair but the further out you go the better everything has survived." He said as they made their way into the mountain. "It's just a case of repairing bridges and walkways the dragon destroyed."

She had been watching him in awe, loving how regal he could sound, when the beauty of her surroundings over took her.

High vaulted stone ceilings boasted glittering gems all around her. She had never seen anything like it.

"I grew up dreaming of this room." Kili said following her gaze. "The Kings gallery."

She stopped walking and simply looked up.

"It is so beautiful." She whispered as the gems sparkled around her.

"Not quite the same as the stars but I thought they might give you some comfort." She smiled broadly.

"thank you…" she nodded "If it is all so mesmerising, I do not think living in a mountain will be so hard."

"You'll stay then? You're not rethinking your decision?" he shuffled from one foot to the other. It was at times like this she remembered just how young he was. She stepped back towards him and took his hand.

"Show me more."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"I am simply saying it's time!" Balin shook his head as he picked up his goblet of wine.

Tauriel looked from the older dwarf to the young one at her side.

Kili shook his head

"We are not ready Balin. There are still walls to be build and home to fill, never mind the work still left in Dale. I cannot in good conscience hold a grand celebration with so many still unsettled" He said.

"It has been two months now Kili there will always be more work to do. I do not think your people will begrudge you a coronation." Oin said through a mouthful of food.

"I agree Kili. The dwarves love you." Tauriel said softly taking his hand in hers. Over the past month their love had become less of a talking point and more of fixture . Kili smiled at her.

"I just don't think I'm ready for it all to be official." He said squeezing her small hand.

"Thorin and Fili would disagree." Bofur shrugged. "I think you've done them proud these last few months."

"We all do." Balin added.

"I won't be encouraging the lad to do anything without his mother." Dwalin grunted, the others seemed to silently agree as it was not brought up for the rest of the meal.

She excused herself and slipped between Nori and Oin, they both bid her goodnight politely. As she got to the door she took one more look back into the great hall. There was a small crowd that night. Mostly Thorin's company and those of their families that had arrived. They were her family now.

She slipped out the door and went searching for him. He had left without a word a while before. And when she realised he wasn't returning she decided to go after him.

He sat where she had expected him to be, sitting beneath the makeshift stars. He had taken an almost instantaneous liking to the small gallery just down from the royal chambers, and could quite often be found there when the throne room became too foreboding.

"I meant to tell you, the clearing team in the northern tunnels has cleared a large balcony. I thought we could get supplies from Dale and set a garden" he said as she walked into the hall, a smirk passed over her face.

"Another project for me?" she asked walking to his side and sitting on the floor in front of him. he didn't look down at her, eyes still glued to the ceiling.

"Well you did such a good job on restoring the training rooms…" he shrugged she rolled her eyes.

"Do you think if I have nothing to occupy me I will leave?" her hands rested on his knees. Their height difference had never been a problem for them, yet she loved the moments where she looked up at him, seeing his infectious smile looking down on her was one of her favourite sights.

"I do worry about how often I have to leave you."

"You are the King. And I am a grown woman. I understand." She grinned as he looked down at her. "But I do thank you for trusting me to help rebuild your kingdom."

His smile faltered slightly.

"Why does talk of your coronation trouble you so?" his hand slipped into hers.

"It should have been Fili. If not Thorin it should have been Fili." He muttered. She sighed. His brother's death weighed so heavily on his chest she feared daily it would crush him. "I just can't help but feel I should be dead. If not in his place than beside him." he stroked the back of her hand. Her heart sank, as her mind once again went back to what she'd been trying to tell him for weeks.

Her hand moved slowly up to her necklace.

"Kili I need to tell you something." She said softly. His thumb froze.

"You're going after Legolas aren't you." He said his hair now covering his eyes. "He said you would."

"No no!" she rose up onto her knees her face now inches from his. "I'm not going anywhere…" she assured him. "…but you might want me to when I tell you this" she sighed.

"Tauriel you're scaring me."

She sank back onto her haunches.

"You know how I can to live in Thranduil's kingdom, what became of my parents." She started, her voice shaking slightly. He just nodded. "What you don't know that…well… my mother left me something." Right she'd started now there was no going back. "A family heirloom that had been passed down through our family for as long as we knew."

"Your necklace?"

"Yes, my necklace. My mother wore it, but told me very little about it." She was still holding it between her fingers. "I knew it was important but was too young to comprehend why. She told me it was precious and it was powerful it was a wish that you could use when you thought the moment right." She said the well-remembered words for the first time out loud. "I tried to learn more about it, this star stone but found very little. It was a fable, a myth about a star that fell to earth that gave one great act of pure magic to whoever holds it and truly believes they need its power." She said quickly, eyes tight shut. She felt his hand clasp around her fingers, could imagine his eyes boring into the necklace.

"What did you do…" he whispered in a tone she couldn't decipher.

"You di… you died in front of me. That vile creature drove his blade through you and I saw you cry a singe tear before you died…" she said quickly her head sinking lower. He was going to hate her. "I asked it to save you." Her last sentence somehow winded her, she was poised waiting for his reply. She felt his hair brush off her hands as he shook his head.

"No you were the one he… I watched as he stabbed you…"

"It somehow swapped our places" her breathing was uncontrollable now. She could feel sobs emerging.

"I died." She flinched at his short words. "I died with my brother."

"Yes. I'm so sorry Kili I've wanted to tell you. I…"

She was silenced as her chin was raised by his large warm hand.

"You saved me. You used such a precious gift to save my life." He said softly as she finally looked at him again.

"I… I couldn't lose you so soon. I understand if you hate me. You are clearly disturbed by the alteration in the timeline. I should never have been so selfish…" she continued running on.

"Tauriel shh." He placed a finger on her lips stopping her. "Don't you see? It all makes sense now. Why I felt I should have died with Thorin and Fili, its because I did! Part of me did, and that part will always be with them." She went to speak again. "But it also shows how strong our love is. Pure magic kept us together, the most powerful of magic saw fit to keep us together. That means everything to me." She felt a knot on her chest releasing, and a smile begin to take root once more. "It means that everything I have been feeling isn't just in my head. You and I are far greater than we know." His hands moved to cup her face. "Thank you Amrálimé."

"Oh Kili I thought you'd hate me. I was so venal." He shook his head.

"Tauriel I could never hate you! Even if you ran off with Bombor I'm pretty sure I'd still be in love with you." That earned him a light laugh and his wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Just promise me you'll never keep such secrets from me again."

"I promise. Never." She nodded.

"For the rest of my life?" he asked, eyebrow raising.

"Forever." She replied then pulled back slightly. "Kili are you…"

"Well I was thinking if we must organise a coronation we may as well organise a wedding too."


	4. Chapter 4

"What if it's too insensitive." He said pacing before the fire again. "It may bring her even more pain."

Tauriel pulled her legs up under her chin. She was sitting in the large leather armchair Kili had recently finished making for her. It was forest green and almost her favourite thing in the entire mountain, how he'd gotten time to make it was beyond her. She rested her head on her knees and watched him wearing a hole in the rug.

"Kili…" she said softly as he slowed down fractionally. "You have to stop over thinking it."

"I just think Nori may have been right…"

"You've made the decision, it's too late she'll be here with her convoy in the morning." He stopped walking and looked at her. He smiled, loving how small the large armchair made her look. "You chose to put her in her old rooms, you've had them cleaned from top to bottom and I think it is a lovely gesture." She shrugged.

"What if…" Tauriel smiled and reached out for his hands.

"Kili. She has spent decades trying to get back here. She will love what you have done for her." He calmed slightly, and nodded. "Besides shouldn't I be the nervous one. I am meeting my future mother-in –law for the first time. And if she is half the dwarf Dwalin says she is…"

"She will love you." Kili smiled and kissed her forehead. "You make me happy."

"Why are you so nervous then?" He sighed how did she always ask the right questions.

"What if she's…" he started, knowing it was futile to try and hide anything from his elf. "What if she's disappointed I survived?"

"Oh Kili no." she kneeled up in her chair, her face now inches from his. "Don't you dare even think that! How could she possibly be? You are her son, she will be so grateful she still has you." She stroked the side of his face. "She will be so happy." Slowly his smile reappeared.

"Perhaps until I tell her I have fallen hopelessly in love with an elf."

"Hopelessly? That sounds awful." She grinned.

"Hopelessly and desperately." He shrugged.

"I am very sorry to hear that." She tried to make a serious face, but failed.

"It's ok. She loves me more." He smirked.

"Does she now." She laughed. "Poor elf, must be deranged."

"Oh well yes of course." He lent in and kissed her sweetly.

Her hand reached behind his head and pulled him closer.

He resisted pulling back.

"I must get to bed. Busy day tomorrow." He said and she sighed.

"Kili you could stay here." She said softly. "We are engaged to be married."

"Yes but we are not yet married." She said stepping further away. "We have done so much untoward already. I am determined to uphold some traditions." She sighed again and sat back in her chair.

"I love you my King." She said, only to receive his widest smile.

"Now I must brush my hair before my mother arrives." She doubled over with laughter as he walked out of her chambers.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

She stood back with Bofur, her closest friend now, at her side.

"Breath Lady." He whispered. "It will all be fine." She smiled down at him, then returned to watching Kili's head move as he looked out over the landscape for the first sign of the group.

He was so excited, he looked just like a young child awaiting a gift.

She often forgot how young he was.

"There!" Dwalin called out pointing to the distance.

I spotted it easily, being taller than everyone else. A flag pole coming slowly into view.

Then suddenly the whole hill top was covered in dwarves, carts and ponies. The Blue Mountain dwellers had returned to Erebor.

She could see their excitement as they moved quickly towards the gates. Kili stepped forward, her chest swelled with pride.

""FRIENDS!" he boomed. "Welcome home to Erebor!" all eyes were on him, he looked every inch a King.

This greeting was met with an ear splitting roar of approval. She took the chance to look over the freshly arrived faces. Mostly women she noted, though the beards still sometimes fooled her. There was so many beaming faces and tear stained cheeks. She felt privileged to witness it.

When the crowd died down a lone strong voice rose above it all.

"Well you could have brushed your hair for the occasion."

She heard Kili laugh, and saw the crowd part to let the voice through.

She was tall and dark haired like her brother, with a kind face and brown eyes like her son.

"Welcome home, Lady of Erebor." Kili said bowing low. Tauriel could hear the new tightness in his voice.

"It's good to be home. My King." She heard Dis say before moving to embrace him tightly.

The gesture seemed to set everyone else off as the crowds suddenly merged, loved ones seeking each other out.

She was amazd at how few looks she was receiving, and also thankful.

She had lost sight of Kili and decided he was best left alone for the time being. She had turned to leave when a hand grasped her arm.

"Kili has requested the company in his throne room." Bofur said.

"I am not of the company." She stated puzzled.

"That argument you may have with him yourself!" she smiled and followed after him.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"We buried our fallen soon after battle." Kili said softly. "We lost many"

They were all gathered in his throne room, sitting around a large round table. Dis had yet to even notice Tauriel.

"We heard of the losses. There had been much grieving. Dain's people were hit hard." She nodded. Tauriel looked over her, studying every detail of the woman Kili adored.

She wore robes of black and many pieces of jewellery. Silver rings and chains gave her the most grand appearance. Tauriel noticed the black beads and ribbons that dotted her dark hair, Bofur had told her of their mourning traditions. Kili had come out of his mourning clothes when they got engaged. As a sign of his joy. But it was not surprising this long suffering dwarf would still grieve deeply.

"My Uncle and brother dies valiantly mother." Kili continued. Deep sadness retaking his voice.

"I have no doubt." She reached out and took his hand.

"I shall take you to your chambers to settle in then we will go to them."

His heart seemed so heavy, all Tauriel wanted to do was reach out and hold him.

But his mother did it instead.

"Please my friends." Dis said looking back at the group. "Allow me to thank you for all from the bottom of my heart for all you have done. For the loyalty you have shown our family, the sacrifices you have made for my brother and sons, and the support you have given Kili. Nothing can ever repay you but I will surelyl try. She said calmly and proudly. She was magnificent in Tauriel's eyes.

Dis raised her glass high.

"Here's to Erebor." She called, and the others responded. As they drained their glasses Tauriel saw the darrowdames eyes move over them all. Her wine caught in her throat as her gaze grew closer.

Dis lowered her goblet, resting it on the table.

"I seem to have been remiss in all the commotion." She said, stilling all others in the room. "It is not only my brother's company that seems to be present." Kili's eyes followed his mothers and he rose.

"Yes mother. I had not yet had time to…"

"This must be Tauriel." Dis interrupted. Tauriel stood and moved around the table.

"Yes my Lady." She said as she reached her.  
"How…" Kili spoke again, clearly he was used to being cut off by his mother.

"I heard talk on our journey, of an elf banished from Mirkwood seeking refuge in the mountain." She said, clearly sizing the elf up. "I did not think it possible."

"I do not seek refuge my Lady…" she too was interrupted.

"You dare betray your family such Kili?"  
"Tauriel was banished for aiding us in recovering Erebor." He said firmly. "She deserves a place here as much as I do." His mother's eyebrows raised.

"What gives her equal rights as the last son of Durin?"

"I owe her my life." He said simply. "Not once, or twice even, but three times she has saved me. Without her there would be no Durin on the throne. And if that does not…"

"She is an elf!" Dis near snarled. "She would have to save your life countless more times to even begin to redeem her race." Tauriel could feel her ears reddening. This was a conversation she had expected but wished it was not before the whole company.

"Dis…" cut in a new voice. Tauriel turned to find Dwalin standing. "Tauriel is a free elf. She has no need to answer for her race." Tauriel could feel tears prick her eyes. Of all the dwarves, to hear Dwalin defend her was miraculous.

"Do you all feel such?" Dis asked turning to the others.

"Tauriel has our protection." Bofur said though not as animatedly as he normally sounded.

"And our trust." Added Balin.

"And…" Ori started "…and our friendship" Tauriel couldn't help but beam.

"Your kind abandoned us. And while I have yet to see your merits for myself, I must concede to listen to my kin and accept their decisions. But do not expect me to call you friend." Dis said, staring back at her. Tauriel simply nodded.

"I understand my Lady. I know the wrongs of my people and I hope to assure you I hold no allegiances but to the King Under the Mountain." Dis squinted at her. Thinking.

It was then that Tauriel felt a presence at her shoulder. Kili had moved beside her.

"Mother you may say you shall not call her friend. But some day I pray you will call her daughter." He took Tauriel's hand in his, and she seized up

"Kili no…" she whispered.

"Daughter?" Dis muttered "daughter. She widened her stance, straightening up before them. "You cannot be serious."

"I am mother, and I shall not hide it from you." Tauriel felt the sweat on his hand as he gripped her tighter.

They both waited for the shouting. But it didn't come. Dis stood in silence, watching them both. It was then Tauriel noticed the tears in her eyes.

"You are all I have left in the world. My only child, my only family. And this is how you break my heart." She whispered after a chilling silence.

"Let us take our leave." Balin said standing. Tauriel had never seen them move so fast. Suddenly there was only the three of them left in the room.

"Kili perhaps I should…" Tauriel started.

"Stay Amrálimé. Stay." He breathed, eyes locked on his mother. Dis flinched at his use of their language.

"Mother you need to know. If not for Tauriel you would be alone. If not for our love Dain would be King."

Dis pursed her lips.

"Your love is an abomination." It goes against all that is right and proper." Tauriel was stung. And a quick look at Kili showed that he was too.

"If it was not what the Gods intended then why did they grant Tauriel the power to bring me back from the dead."

Tauriel started at him. was he really going to tell her their most private secret.

Another look at Dis showed her that he had no choice if he wanted to keep them both.

"Excuse me."

"Tauriel tell her." Kili smiled up at the elf, giving her all the courage she needed. Reaching for the chain around her neck she started the story.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\


	5. Chapter 5

Kili and his mother had spent three days at the tombs. Eating, sleeping and grieving at the doors that separated them from their family. Tauriel missed him desperately but knew that that was where he was meant to be. She busied herself with the balcony garden, using her natural touch to turn it green. Kili had many supplies brought for her and it was slowly coming into shape but she longed for a few flowers to add some colour, and maybe a few vines for the barer walls.

"I thought I might visit Dale today, to get some clippings for the garden, and see the Bard and his children." She said during breakfast, the chair beside her was empty with Kili's absence, but every other seat was occupied. Bofur was on her other side.

"That sounds lovely. I could accompany you." She smiled at him.

"Thank you but there is no need. It is a simple errand. I just wondered did I need to ask Kili…" Balin laughed.

"You're not married yet lass! Don't get too tied down yet." he said digging into the bread again.

So shortly after breakfast she collected her cloak and set off towards Dale.

It had been months since she'd been out from under the mountain, she hadn't been outside since they'd carried her in. it was only now that she was standing in the open that she even realised it though, life in the mountain was easier than she had ever imagined. Yet she truly appreciated the open space that surrounded her now. She loved being able to look around and not see a single wall. Trips to Dale would have to become more frequent.

/\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"Tilda is that you?" Sigrid called out as she pulled the bread from the oven.

"Yes! And I have brought a visitor." She replied. Tauriel followed the small girl into the kitchen.

"Oh Tilda who is it…" Sigrid turned to look at them. "Tauriel!" she called and rushed to embrace the elf.

"Da and I met her in the village, she's going to stay for lunch and maybe dinner." Tilda near bounced around the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind, I thought I would visit but only decided this morning."

"Oh you know our door is always open to you." They all sat down around a large table. "It is so good to see you looking well again." Sigrid beamed at her. "Last time I saw you, they were unsure you would wake at all. But look at you."

"Ye Kili mentioned you were at the funeral. I have recovered perfectly." Tauriel smiled back. "Dale looks so well! You must be very proud of Bard."

"Oh we are. Everything is finally looking more alive. King Kili has been very helpful in our rebuild efforts. We lack nothing now." Bain replied as he walked in the door. "Good to see you Tauriel."

They chatted easily for a few minutes, catching each other up on the bigger news. All the while Tilda was bouncing around like a puppy.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask." She finally burst. Tauriel was slightly taken aback and looked at her.

"What?"

"Are you and Kili really getting married!" she said hurriedly, Tauriel couldn't help but laugh.

"Tilda!" Sigrid scolded, Tilda's face fell rapidly.

"It's ok." Tauriel cooed, her face now beaming. "Yes Tilda we are." She said and the child squealed.

"I knew it must be true!" she said dancing again.

"There has not yet been any formal announcement, Kili's mother has only just arrived at the mountain. But I can gladly tell you that we are to be married." It felt so good to share her news to others, and to see them truly happy for her.

"Congratulation." Sigrid grasped her hand. "I have never seen a more suited couple." Tauriel couldn't help but laugh.

"You would be one of very few with that opinion." She said shaking her head.

"Why? What's wrong with a wedding?" Tilda asked, sitting at Tauriel's feet. The elf smiled at her innocent face.

"Most people believe an elf and a dwarf do not belong together." Bewilderment crossed the young girls face.

"Why? I knew from the first time I saw you together that you and Kili loved each other." She said sweetly. "What's wrong with love?"

"That is a question that would take a long time to answer." Tauriel reached down and stroked the child's hair.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

"These should be more than enough thank you." Tauriel said lifting the basket on her arm higher.

"You can always come back for more." Sigrid smiled. They'd taken a walk after lunch to gather plants for Tauriel. Sigrid had been so involved in the rebuilding of Dale that she knew where all the best flowers grew.

"You will have to come and see my garden."

"I would love that."

"And you will come to the wedding?" Tauriel asked softly.

"Of course. I would be honoured." Sigrid nodded rapidly. "I would be so honoured."

"It's going to be tough we both know that. I mean his mother can barely tolerate… us" Tauriel started absentmindedly picking at the flowers. "But…"

"But you love him." Sigrid smiled.

"More than I ever thought possible." She looked at Sigrid. "He makes me believe there is so much more than I ever thought could be."

"How beautiful."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

She had been invited to stay for dinner too, and had accepted readily, eager to catch up with Bard. The food had been excellent and the company blissful. Although she found their good table manners slightly unnerving now, after weeks of dwarves. It had carried on so long that now she was heading back to the mountain much later than anticipated. They had offered her a bead but she was rather looking forward to reacquainting herself with the open sky full of stars.

The walk home was slow and peaceful, she was revelling in the open space and the return to the familiar.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Here wasn't a soul stirring in the mountain when she returned and she moved silently directly to her rooms.

She opened the door and removed her traveling gear in the greeting chamber, dropping it all alongside the plants she'd returned with. A job for the morning. Carrying only her bow and sheath into her bedroom with her, she put them down on the chest at the end of her bed. a lifelong ritual that had followed her to the mountain.

It was only as she started untie the laces on her leather vest that she saw him.

Kili looked so small lying on her bed, boots removed but still in his day clothes, she noted how his informal circlet was thrown on the ground beside the bed. As she moved closer she noted the tear stains down his cheeks and he heavy bags under his eyes.

"Oh Kili." She shrugged off her vest and lay down beside him.

He'd never come to her bed before, he'd been adamant he wouldn't. The one time he did she wasn't here for him. She reached out slowly and ran a thumb over his cheek. He moved in his sleep pushing his cheek against her hand. He murmured inaudibly and she leaned closer in an attempt to hear him.

"What did you say." She whispered. She was close enough to see the tears still trapped in his eyelashes.

His eyes opened slowly and he blinked at her.

"You're back." He muttered.

"I'm sorry I didn't think I would be missed." She replied smiling as his hand reached up to cover hers.

"I always miss you." He replied.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here." She said sadly.

"You're here now." She nodded.

"What has caused this." She said wiping another tear away. He closed his eyes again, almost hiding from her. "Talk to me Melamin."

"Dreams." He mumbled. "There has been these dreams. Every time I fall asleep I can't seem to escape them." He swallowed a lump seemingly lodged in his throat.

"Dreams?"

"Fili… calling me. Thorin looking for me. Just noises in my head calling over and over again. but it's them. They're angry with me." His hand was beginning to shake over hers. She moved her other hand to grasp his face between them.

"Oh Kili no… I…"

"They want me to be with them Tauriel they know I should be with them." He whispered. The torment in his eyes and the pain that completely shrouded him nearly broke her.

"When did this start?"

"Immediately after the battle. Only noise at first, but the past few days…" he shook again. "…the last few days it has become clearer. I realised it was them. I hid it from Ma the past few nights, but being alone in my room again it hit me harder. I just wanted to see you. I thought you would calm me." He confessed, kissing her palm under her thumb.

"I went to Dale. I knew I should have told you."

"You don't have to tell me your every move. You are free to do as you wish." He laughed.

"I know, but you are… I know these days have been hard on you." He moved to wrap an arm around her waist.

"I can't tell you just how much simply seeing you has eased me." She felt herself blushing slightly. You would think she would be used to his adorations by now, but she didn't believe she ever could be.

"In that case perhaps you should sleep here, it might ease the dreams."

"I…"

"Go back to sleep.. I'll be here." She closed her eyes, and soon after so did he.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

She awoke rather abruptly, unsure of where she was. She had moved down in her bed during the night and her toes were hanging over the end of the bed. There was a warm solid object under her cheek, and it took her a few moments to realise what it was. Kili looked so peaceful now, compared to how she'd found him last night.

"How do you do that." He croaked with his eyes still closed.

"What?" she frowned.

"Move as much in your sleep as you do yet still keep your hair so tidy." She couldn't help but laugh. She stayed resting on his chest, looking up towards his face.

"Did you sleep?" she asked. He only nodded.

"What about the dreams…" he finally opened his eyes

"They shouted more quietly." She frowned and played with a string on his shirt. "How was your trip to Dale."

"It was wonderful." She smiled lightly. "The town prospers hugely. They were all praising you."

"I must go meet Bard soon. I haven't been in weeks."

"The children are very excited about the wedding." She smiled wider.

"They're not the only ones." He replied, running a hand through her hair.

"Tilda couldn't understand why some people didn't want us together, her innocence was quite lovely."

"Now…" Kili moved his hand to her cheek. "… now that my mother is here, I think we should have the coronation soon."

"Yes?"

"I have asked Balin to begin preparations." He nodded. "I have something to ask of you my dear."

She turned onto her stomach and rested her chin on his chest.

"Anything."

"I want you to be crowned alongside me. I want you to be Queen of Erebor."

"Kili…" she sat up.

"No hear me out. I have had a lot of time to think about it, and I think this is the perfect opportunity to join our races and end many feuds. You are my equal and my partner. I want everyone who looks or way to know that."

"I…"

"We would get married the week before and crowned together side by side in front of anyone who wishes to see." She smiled at him, his serious train of thought softening her. "Our lives and paths are thoroughly intertwined and I fully intend on sharing everything with you."

"OK"


	6. Chapter 6

He was in the library when she found him. Snoring lightly, with a book hanging from his hand. He had started studying the history of his people properly shortly after he'd taken the throne. There had been a pile of books on the subject under her bed when she'd woken. She leaned in and took the book from his hand carefully.

"Kili." She whispered, taking his shoulder. "Wake up Kili." She said slightly louder.

His head rolled and his hand rose to hers.

"Huh…" he muttered.

"You fell asleep Ámralimé." She leant down and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry did I miss dinner?" he said sitting up, she laughed.

"No we had dinner earlier." She shook her head. "It is gone midnight though."

"I never thought I would fall asleep in a library." He said standing, rolling his eyes. "Fili must be laughing." She took his hand a squeezed it tightly, knowing the wave of sadness that would hit him at the mention of his brother. She noted the tension that crossed his face a moment later and let him ride it out.

"I have finished the garden, I thought…" he smiled up at her. "…I want you to see it first."

"Finally! I thought you were simply delaying it to avoid he wedding plans." He said replacing his book on the haphazard pile beside his chair.

"I'm not avoiding anything." She said defensively, they left the library hand in hand. "I simply believe it would be best to leave it to those that know how it show be. I do not know your customs well enough to plan it properly. Also the coronation is far mor…"

"Don't you dare say more important! I will not hear it." he cut her off quickly. "Our marriage is the most important thing to me in this entire world. If I could I would have it on a day of its own and celebrate it properly, but with everything that's happened I cannot." She watched as his head hung slightly. "But I will not let you belittle it!" she leant down and kissed the top of his head, causing him to look back up at her.

"I could never. I just feel like giving your mother this will help me step a little closer into her graces."

"You are in her good graces!" he insisted as they made their way up the staircase.

"Kili she has only recently ceased retching when I walk into a room."

"That was a tad dramatic…" he muttered. "…she will come around."

"What…" Tauriel started and stopped short, biting her lip.

"Yes?" when she didn't continue he stopped and stood in front of her. "Tauriel?"

"What if she cannot love any child we may have." She said quickly looking to her feet.

"Oh Ámralimé no you cannot think like that!" he swooped in and took both her hands. "She simply doesn't know you well enough yet. Please, I know she will adore you as soon as she knows you as more than an elf."

Tauriel smiled, loving the light in his dark eyes. She simply nodded then moved to pull him towards the balcony.

The sight literally took his breath away.

She stood back proudly as he took in what she had created.

The night was pitch black yet the whole place shone in what felt like starlight.

"Tauriel how…" was all he managed to say, as he stepped further into the oasis.

"Sigrid has been instrumental in it all. The elves have sent them many supplies over the last few months and she sent word that I was planting a garden." She smiled. " It seems I still have some friends."

"Elven plants…" he muttered.

"Growing from dwarven stone." She finished. He took a step forward.

"Beautiful."

She led him through the garden following the familiar path.

"I cannot believe how much life you have brought to this place."

"These plants are the nature of my childhood." She said as they sat on a stone she had arranged as a bench. "They shine light on all they touch." She looked up at the high vines.

"Quite like you." He replied quickly. She laughed and lent back against his side. Their heights may differ but his strength was never in question.

"Would it be awful to never let another soul see this place?" Kili wondered out loud after a warm silence.

"I don't know. I do believe Ori would like it." she replied.

"We could build another, I'm sure there is space." He said locking his fingers with hers. "It just feels so intimate here. Like a place for only just to share."

"I believe every King is entitled to some space."

And it was silently decided between them that the garden would stay as such.

"The invitations have been sent." He informed her as the started walking back towards their rooms. "Balin expects replies soon." She stood slightly straighter.

"Did…"

"Yes there was one sent to Mirkwood." He nodded. "Rivendale too."

She felt her breath catch in her throat. "You cannot avoid him forever."

"I do not wish to." She said shakily. "I know our paths will cross, as leaders of neighbouring kingdoms it is inevitable."

"So why are you so apprehensive?"

"I… in the other reality... before the star stone… as I cried over you Thranduil comforted me, he took back what he said during the battle and told me our love was real..." Kili shuffled, as he always did when they spoke of the star stone.

"That is a good thing no?"

"He has not done that this time. Out last spoken words were those of hatred." Kili smiled his wide smile and turned to face her, stopping her.

"But you forget, it was he who put you on the road to recovery. It was he that sat with you when you were closest to death and it was he who gave you to my keeping." Her face fell as she processed what he said. "If that is not giving us his blessing then I don't know what is."

"I forgot all that." She whispered. "Again I owe him my life."

"And I owe you mine. These things happen in the throes of war."

"So we must have a date if they invitations have been sent." She said playing with her fingers between his.

He stood straighter and looked up at her.

"Yes, of course. My mother was meant to tell you last night."

"Well I would have if she had been anywhere to be found." A voice shattered the silence around them.

"Mother…"

"My Lady…" Kili and Tauriel said in unison. The female dwarf stepped forward from the shadows to stand before them.

"I went to Tauriel's rooms in search of her, as requested but she was not there." her voice was cold and steely.

"I was…"

"Tauriel has been in charge of the restoration of many areas." Kili stepped in. "she has been working very hard for weeks now."

"hmm." Was the only response they received.

"What has you out so late mother." He kept a grip on Tauriel's hand.

"I wished to see your brother and uncle before I slept." She replied. He nodded. Tauriel felt the lump in her throat growing with each second that passed.

"We were just discussing the celebrations next week." Kili reached out his arm for his mother to take, which she did slowly. He then began leading the group back down the hall.

"I was just saying how I would love to learn more of the traditions and ceremonies My Lady." Tauriel said looking straight ahead of her.

"And I was saying that you would be more than qualified to teach her." Kili said, Tauriel looked down at him quickly catching the grin on the corner of his mouth and the shine in his eye. She then caught Dis' eye as she saw the same thing.

"I'm sure your mot…" she started.

"Yes I agree." Dis interruped. "We would not want you unaware of what is expected of you on the day. You need to seem every inch the Dwarven Queen out people expect you to be."

"Which she will." Kili jumped to her defence.

"And you need to be confident in your role yourself." Dis said ignoring her son.

"I do wish to know all I can." Tauriel nodded.

"My chambers after breakfast in the morning then, we shall begin"


	7. Chapter 7

She stared at the door and took a deep breath. Straightening her tunic once more she took another deep breath.

 _This is ridiculous._ She scolded herself _you have faced down the worst of foes. Why not are you scared?_

"She won't bite my love." Kili's voice broke through her thoughts. "Well she hasn't in a long time." He was grinning when she turned to look at him.

"I am aware." Tauriel said calmly.

"Then go in."

"I will." She raised an eyebrow slowly then turned away from him, once more to face the imposing door.

"Tau…" she raised a hand to silence him then quickly knocked on the door.

"Yes." Came a distant voice. One more tug on her tunic and she went in.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Dis's chambers were not equipped with furniture that suited elven size, and she felt too imposing standing over the dwarf. So Tauriel found herself precariously perched on a small leather armchair, slightly worried about falling off.

Dis walked up and down before her, finishing off a scroll she had been reading when Tauriel entered.

She could feel herself slipping slowly into the chair, and was sure she'd end up stuck. Never before had the elf been so flustered.

The Darrowdam looked at her over the scroll then slowly rolled it up.

She looked Tauriel over and put the scroll down on a side table.

"Well, I see the furniture in here isn't suited to you." Dis said clasping her hands.

"It really only seems to be armchairs if I am honest. And even at that Kili has made me the most perfect one for my quarters."

"He made you a chair?" Tauriel's heart jumped. Had she insulted something already?

"Yes, although I don't know when he found the time." She replied.

"He has taken his duties very seriously." She nodded.

"He only wishes to make you, Thorin and…" she paused. "… and Fili proud."

"That is debateable." Dis turned away from the she elf.

"How can you say that? He has done nothing but strive to be a great leader…"

"He is marrying an elf!" His mother turned back with clear fire in her eyes. "What in that shows a pride in his family?"

Tauriel stood as the dwarf's voice rose.

"I knew you were not as tolerable of our decisions as you let the others believe."

"How could I possibly be, as my son brings our line such disgrace?"

Tauriel towered over all the others under the mountain but in that moment Dis loomed over her.

"I can only surmise that he has already tainted our blood and that is the reason for the hasty marriage."

It took Tauriel a few seconds to realise what Dis meant, when she did her hands flew to her abdomen.

"You think…" The elf had never been so dazed in her life. She barely knew how to handle herself. "You think I am with child?" her voice was soft and quiet.

"Don't lie to me elf! I have seen him leaving your chambers in the mornings. You have spoiled him and are now using the seed in you to claim his wealth."

Tauriel took a deep breath and held her shoulders back.

"Dis Kili comes to my chambers at night to sleep, he has nightmares and my presence seems to sooth him." Dis' eyes narrowed. "Kili has made it clear that we, as a couple, we have already broken too many traditions. Sharing that last bit of ourselves… that is for after marriage."

The two women stared hard at each other.

"And I want nothing of the Durin fortune. I have never held any stock in silver or gold."

"Then tell me elf. What do you gain from all of this?"

A wave of compassion washed over Tauriel as she realised what that other thing deep in the back of Dis' eyes was. Sheer fear.

"I get what most only dream of." The red head confessed. "I get to live my life with the other half of my soul. I can't even begin to understand why my other half was placed in him but now that I have found him I don't intend on losing him. Death could not part us and neither will you."

She turned to leave when a meek response broke her ire.

"He has nightmares?"

Now the strong female warrior was completely gone and Tauriel was faced with a worried mother.

"Yes. Ever since… ever since I brought him back." She nodded.

"He used to have them as a child. Every night for about a year." She continued. "He used to crawl into my bed, but always try not to wake me. He'd curl up close enough to feel safe but not so close as to touch me." A smile flitted across her face. "He would always knock something over on the way though."

"He is incredibly clumsy." Tauriel nodded.

Dis stared had at her, her eyes not flickering from her face for an instant.

"I will give my oath on anything under the sun, I will tell you every day for the rest of my long, long life that I want nothing from your son but his companionship."

Tauriel took a deep breath.

"You have never enquired about my background, about my family. You are determined to hate me and this will be the last time that I plead for you to think again. I love Kili with all my heart. I care not for race, riches or past allegiance. I am his for as long as he wishes. I only came to you as I know it is what he wants." She turned towards the door and before she'd even taken a step, a hand caught her wrist.

"Same time tomorrow." Came a steady voice.

Tauriel simply nodded and continued walking.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/


	8. Chapter 8

She twisted it back and forth between her fingers. The green gem catching the little light that came through the leaves, creating a little light show on the floor before her. Her eyes moved slowly following the beams, her mind slowly clearing a bit.

"Ámralimé…" came a soft voice from the far side of the garden.

"I'm here." She replied absently.

"It's the middle of the night, why are you out here." Kili said brushing through the low hanging vines and leaves to reach her.

"I wished to see our stars." A smile passed across her face as he sat on the bench opposite her.

"Are you not cold?" a worried look etched on his face.

"No I have become quite used to the mountains temperatures."

"It will get warmer when we have more forges burning." He smiled. "Your flowers have grown rapidly."

"They seem to thrive unnaturally within the mountain." She nodded.

"Like other things" he commented his fingers reaching out minutely and running along the hem of her newest dress.

"Your mother made it for me."

"It is beautiful. Have I told you what it means to me that you are getting along?"

"Not today no." she grinned. He laughed lightly

"Well it means the world to me."

"Why are you awake? You need your rest." he simply shrugged. "Another dream?"

"It was different this time." He said quietly. "They were standing beside me as I was crowned. And then they were suddenly pulled away from me."

"That is different." He nodded. "I'm sure it's just nerves for tomorrow."

"Are you not the one that's meant to be nervous." She raised her eyebrows.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, a sly smirk gracing her lips.

"You're getting married tomorrow. To a short smelly dwarf. Surely you should be have some contemplations."

"You are about to become king. That surely bears a much greater weight than my decision to spend my life loving you. And your smell has greatly improved since you have started bathing daily." She grinned wider and he rolled his eyes. "I have no second thoughts about marrying you my love. I am simply worried I will embarrass you by making some mistake. I have tried to learn your customs but I may easily forget something simple."

"You will be perfection itself."

"I have to say along with your hygiene your language has also greatly improved."

"Balin has been trying his hardest with me on that front. So maybe tell him you've seen an improvement."

"I shall." She nodded.

"I am surprised you have not been missed tonight. I saw a great number or my mother's friends going to attend you in your chambers earlier."

"And attend to me they did. It was a… unique experience." They both laughed lightly. "And when the ale arrived I told them about the elfin marriage traditions. Where the bride consumes herself in solitary meditation and reflection amongst nature." She said. Her face unchanging. His studied her face intently then smirked.

"Is this a real tradition…" he ventured cautiously.

"I believe it… may be… in some circles." She nodded, face void of any tells of a lie. "What about you. There is surely many traditions for dwarfs on the eve of their wedding."

"There are. But the wishes of a man on the eve of his coronation outweigh them." He replied. She took his hand, a silent question. "I saw no joy in it without Fili." He said in barely a whisper. She knew that no words would help him so she resolved to kiss his temple lightly and move herself closer to his side.

They sat in silence looking out at the garden until a chill ran through the elf.

"You need to go inside." He said strongly.

"Wouldn't do to have a running nose for our wedding day would it?" he laughed.

"No. that wouldn't be ideal."

"Kili. May I ask you something." She said her hands clasped together.

"Anything." He said mildly confused at the question.

"It's important to me that you answer this honestly, as I fear I cannot go through with tomorrow if you do not…"

"Tauriel you're scaring me." She couldn't resist a smile as his brown eyes grew wide looking up at her.

"Do you wish it hadn't happened?" She said slowly.

"What?"

"Do you ever wish you had… gone with your brother and uncle, instead of being dragged back?"

His entire body language changed and he grasped her wrists in his hands.

"Oh my love no! No of course not." He said before kissing both her cheeks. "I have never thought it for a second." He continued and finished by kissing her forehead.

"It has had such an effect on you."

"My fate was rewritten by magic." He said simply.

"But you suffer so…" her face fell further. "…I see it, every night you contort in agony at those dreams. And every mention…"

"Yes I suffer, I should be more worried if I did not. But I also gained more than I ever had before. Can you not see how much I love you?" his face was unusually solemn. "I would not sacrifice the joy I know now for anything in the world. You have made me more than I ever thought I could be, simply by entering my life. I cannot wait to see what you will do once you are my wife."

A wide toothy grin returned to his face. She was silenced momentarily but his unusually eloquent words.

"I guess I better marry you then, my king, so we can see."

He reached up and cupping her chin in his hands he kissed her sweetly, at the same moment a great weight lifted off her.

"Try not to look too beautiful tomorrow ámralimé or I won't be able to control myself."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

He was not an emotional dwarf. Although few were. Yet on the morning that brought two of the most important moments of his life he would admit that he was close to tears on more than a few occasions.

"Yes."

"No." he shook his head pulling at his belt once more.

"I wasn't really asking." Dis said, placing a hand on his shoulder and forcing him down into a chair. He watched in the mirror as she turned to look at him, brush in hand. "You want people to actually be able to see the crown on your head don't you?"

"Not particularly." He heard her sigh deeply.

"Fili used to enjoy having his hair brushed. As did your father."

"I prefer to look like I work for a living."

"You prefer to look like a wildling." She rapped him on the top of his head with the brush.

He looked up at her with a grin.

"Maybe I can make an exception today." that was all it took to melt his mother's stern gaze.

"I never thought I'd see this day." She said trying to muffle a cry.

"I know." He nodded. "We all expected to see Thorin take the mountain."

Dis just shook her head and wiped her cheek.

"No, seeing my son married to his one day to the love of his life."

"Ah mam."

"No I mean it. I knew you'd marry, but I always thought your uncle would arrange it for both… for both my boys. I only dreamed I could see you so happy."

"She truly has won you over hasn't she?" Dis' lips tightened.

"I wouldn't say…" he turned back to face the mirror as he saw her smile slightly.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Kili had grown up on tales of wonder and woe, telling of the mountains great power and the immense beauty it beheld. In the past few months he had even seen that beauty for himself.

Yet he knew he would never again see a beauty so great as the sight of Tauriel walking towards him in her wedding gown.

Her skin was glowing, its pale ethereal beauty only enhanced by the ivory silk that flowed around her from a dress unlike anything he had ever seen before. Her copper hair intricately decorated with more braids than one could ever count and a sparkling green gem around her neck out shone only by her beaming smile.

She was perfect. He was blessed.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\


End file.
